English-Italian
=Dictionary= Animal sounds Organized by animal name. ;bear : ? ;bird : (small-medium) chip, (big) hihihi, (big, loud) CHIP :;birds (flock) :: chip chip :;bird (wings) :: ? ;cat (meow) :miau ;cat (purr) :purr ;cat (angry) : ? ;chicken : coccodé :;chicken (eating) :: ? :;chicken (rooster crow/call) :: chicchirichí :;chick (baby chicken) :: pio pio ;cow : muu :; Cow/bull (angry) snorting :: pfff ;cricket : ? ;Crocodile (biting) :; gnam ;Crow :cra cra ;cuckoo bird :cucú ;dog (friendly, or at least not too threatening) : arf arf(small dog), bau bau(all sizes) :;dog (biting) :: gnam :;dog (angry) :: grr :;dog (crying, whining, whimpering) :: yu-yu-yuuu! :;dog (panting) :: pant pant :;dog (drinking) :: slop slop, slurp :;dog (hurt, "yelp!" "howl" "yip!" "yowl") :: huuu ;donkey : ioh ioh ;dove :uuu ;duck : Uack http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences, qua qua ;elephant : baaa ;ferret : ? ;frog : cra cra ;goat :bee ;goose : ? ;horse (from mouth) : (whinnying) hiii :;horse (hooves) :: clippete, clip clop ;lion : grr, roar ;monkey : ? :;monkey (screaming) :: ? ;mouse : squit ;owl :hu hu ;parrot (no spoken words, please) : Portobello ;pig : oink ;pigeon : hu hu ; raven : cra cra ; sheep : bee ;snake (hiss from mouth) : hshs :;snake (rattle snake) :: ? ; tiger : grr ;turkey : ? ;wolf (howling at the moon) : huu :;wolf (other) :: ? ---- ;Generic wild animal (mad) : grr ;Generic flying insect (bee, fly, wasp...) : zzzz From Body or Mouth In alphabetical order. A-B-C (body) ;achoo (sneeze) : ? ;ack :? ;aha! (idea!) : ? ;ahhh (male scream) : Ahi!http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences (I'm sure there are other words for this) :;ahh (sigh of relief) :: ? ;augh! (frustrated scream) : Ahi!http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences (I'm sure there are other words for this) ;applause : ? ;barf : ? ;blah blah (people talking) : ? ;blargh (barf) : ? ;blink : ? ;boo! (scaring someone) : ? :;booo! (expressing displeasure to the group on stage) :: ? ;brrr (said when you're cold) : ? ;brap (more annoying burp) : ? ;burp : rutthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross-linguistic_onomatopoeias ;bwa-ha-ha (evil laugh) : ? ;chomp : gnamhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross-linguistic_onomatopoeias ;chug (sustained drinking) : ? ;clap clap : ? ;clench : ? ;cough : ? ;crying baby : ? ;crying (adult) : ? D-E-F (body) ;duhhh ("dumb" sound) : ? ;eek! : ? ;eep! : ? ;ew (said in reaction to something gross) : ? ;fart : ? ;flap (wings) : ? ;fling (throwing something small, or as if it was small) : ? ;flit (wing flapping) : ? G-H-I (body) ;gah! : Ahi!http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences (I'm sure there are other words for this) ;gargle : ? ;gasp! (surprised) : Gasp! http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences :;gasp (trying to get air) :: ? ;giggle : ? ;glub-glub (drowning) : ? ;glug-glug (drinking) : ? ;gnaw (chewing, slight growling) : ? ;grr (mad) : ? ;growl (mad) : ? :;growl (of stomach) :: ? ;grumble (mad) : ? :;grumble (of stomach) :: ? ;grunt (of effort) : ? ;gya! (despair, possibly after being hit) : Ahi!http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences (I'm sure there are other words for this) ;gulp (swallowing food) : ? :;gulp (scared, hesitation) :: ? ;gurgle (hungry stomach) : ? :;gurgle (gargling water or mouthwash) :: ? :;gurgle (dead person with blood in throat) :: ? ;hack (cough, with a lot of mucus) : ? ;ha ha! (laugh) : ? ;hee hee (higher-pitched laugh) : ? ;heh (quick, small laugh) : ? ;hrumph(lifting) : ? ;heart thump : ? ;hiccup : ? ;huh? (curious or confused) : ? ;hy-ah! (throwing or hitting something) : ? ;ick (spoken in reaction to something gross) : ? J-K-L (body) ;jerk (motion) : ? ;kazam (magic words to do some magic) : ? ;kiss : ? ;lick : ? M-N-O (body) ;masturbation (male) : ? :; masturbation (female) :: ? ;meh (depressed) : ? ;moan (pain) : ? :;moan (pleasure) :: ? ;munch (eating) : ? ;murmur (of crowd) : ? ;mwa! (kiss, usually from a distance) : ? ;mwa-ha-ha (evil laugh) : ? ;nod : ? ;nom (biting something playfully) : gnamhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross-linguistic_onomatopoeias ;nom nom (eating something playfully) : gnam gnamhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross-linguistic_onomatopoeias ;nyah! (spoken when sticking your tongue out at someone) : ? ;oh-oh (spoken when in trouble, like uh-oh, but regional) : ? ;oof : ? ;ouch! : Ahi!http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences http://www.wordreference.com/iten/ahi ;ow! : Ahi!http://yamino.tumblr.com/post/87996191329/ive-talked-a-lot-about-my-artistic-influences http://www.wordreference.com/iten/ahi P-Q-R (body) ;panting : ? ;pat (on the back, or other object) : ? :;pat (dusting off hands) :: ? ;peck (quick kiss on cheek) : ? ;perk (alert look) : ? ;pff (annoyed expression in response to something silly) : ? ;phew! (relief) : ? ;pthh (tongue out and blowing) : ? ;ptoo (spit, like a camel or chewing tobacco) : ? ;puff (smoking cigarette) : ? :;puff (blowing, possibly into balloon) :: ? ;running noises : ? S (body) ;screech (annoying high-pitched voice) : ? ;sex (spoken pleasure) : ? :;sex (from the friction) :: ? ;shh (be quiet) : ? ;shazam (magic word to do some magic) : ? ;shiver : ? ;shriek : ? ;shuffle (of feet) : ? ;sigh (relief) : ? :;sigh (romantic) :: ? :;sigh (tired) :: ? ;slap : ? ;slurp : ? ;smack (hard) : ? :;smack (dusting off hands) :: ? :;smack (hungry lips) :: ? :;smack (quick kiss) :: ? ;smooch : ? ;sneak : ? ;sniff (smelling) : ? :;sniffle (crying) :: ? ;snort (nasally, like a pig) : ? :;snort (from laugh) :: ? ;snxxx (snore) : ? ;sob : ? ;spit : ? ;spatoo (powerful spitting) : ? ;squeak : ? ;squee (joy) : ? :;squee (fear) :: ? ;squeeze : ? ;stomp : ? ;swat : ? T-U-V (body) ;ta dah! (presenting the magnificent... me!) : ? ;tah dah! (same as ta dah) : ? ;thbptb (tongue out and blowing) : ? ;thump (of heart) : ? ;toot (of horn) : ? ;uh-oh (spoken when in trouble) : Ahi! http://www.wordreference.com/iten/ahi ;urk! (being choked) : ? ;ut-oh (spoken when in trouble) : Ahi! http://www.wordreference.com/iten/ahi ;umph (grunt of effort) : ? ;vomit : ? W-X-Y-Z (body) ;wahhh (crying baby) : uè-uèhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cross-linguistic_onomatopoeias :;wahhh (yelled when falling) :: ? ;whee! (silly happiness, often while swinging) : ? ;whisper : ? ;woo-hoo! (cheer) : ? ;yawn : ? ;yeeow! (longer cry of pain) : ? ;yikes! (surprised) : ? ;yipe! (surprised) : ? ;yow! (cry of pain) : ? Environmental sounds In alphabetical order. Environment: A-B-C ;bam : ? ;bang : ? ;bap (fast, hard hit) : ? ;bash (object hitting something, usually breaking) : ? ;beep (high-pitched electric beep) : ? :;beep (car horn, higher pitched) :: ? ;bif (superhero hitting someone's face) : ? ;blam (gun) : ? ;boing (like a spring) : ? ;boink (quick, comical hit to head) : ? ;bonk (object hitting head) : ? ;boom : ? ;bop (quick hit to head) : ? ;bow-chicca-bow-wow (porn music) : ? ;bump : ? ;buzz : ? ;burning sound : ? ;cha-ching! (money) : ? ;clack (wood or hard metal making a quick impact) : ? ;click : ? ;click (door closing) : ? ;clink (metal) : ? ;clunk : ? ;conk (object hitting head, knocking unconcious) : ? ;crack (object splitting) : ? :;crack (bat hitting ball) :: ? :;crack (thunder) :: ? ;crackle (paper, foil, etc.) : ? :;crackle(burning noise) :: ? ;crash : ? :;crash (with glass) :: ? ;creak (door hinge) : ? ;crunch : ? Environment: D-E-F ;ding (quick high-pitched bell) : ? ;ding dong! (door bell) : ? ;door closing : ? ;flush (toilet) : ? ;foosh! (water from hose) : ? :;foosh! (rushing fire) :: ? ;fwip (pulling something out, like paper or knife) : ? Environment: G-H-I ;glop (thick liquid against surface) : ? ;glump (liquid flowing in bursts) : ? ;gong sound : ? ;gunshot : ? ;hack (axe to a door or bundle of straw) : ? ;honk (car horn) : ? Environment: J-K-L ;ka-blam : ? ;kaboom! : ? ;kablooie! (childish kaboom) : ? ;ka-ching! (money) : ? ;ka-thump (object hitting ground) : ? :;ka-thump (door closing) :: ? ;knock knock : ? ;kshhh! (crash) : ? Environment: M-N-O Environment: P-Q-R ;pitter-patter (rain) : ? :;pitter-patter (little feet) :: ? ;pew! (gunshot, laser, in a childish way) : ? ;ping (small metal object hitting something and making a ringing sound) : ? ;plop : ? ;poof (gone in a puff of smoke) : ? ;pop (balloon, cork gun, gum) : ? :;pop (cork from a wine bottle) :: ? ;porno music : ? ;pow : ? ;rain : ? ;rattle (falling apart) : ? :;rattle (baby toy) :: ? ;ring (phone) : ? :;ring (school bell) :: ? ;roar (of ocean or pouring rain) : ? ;rub : ? ;rumble (slow thunder or ground shaking) : ? ;rustle (of leaves) : ? Environment: S ;screech (car) : ? :;screech (metal scraping) :: ? ;scrub : ? ;siren : ? ;slam (door) : ? ;slap : ? ;slash : ? ;slosh (liquid) : ? ;smack : ? ;smash : ? ;snap : ? ;snip (scissors) : ? ;splash : ? ;splat : ? ;sputter (mechanical) : ? ;squeak (door) : ? :;squeak (toy) :: ? :;squeak (chair) :: ? ;squirt : ? ;swish (swinging something, like bat or pole) : ? :;swish (moving water, either in mouth or bowl) :: ? Environment: T-U-V ;tap : ? ;thud : ? ;thump : ? ;thunk (heavy hit) : ? ;thwip (arrow shooting in something) : ? ;tick tock (clock, um... the old style) : ? ;tumble : ? ;vroom (loud car passing) : ? Environment: W-X-Y-Z ;wap! : ? ;whack : ? ;wham : ? ;whamo (strong punch to the face) : ? ;whistle : ? ;whoo (wind) : ? ;whoosh! : ? :;whoosh (sound of ocean) :: ? ;whirr (electrical motor) : ? ;wirr (electrical motor) : ? ;wobble wobble : ? ;woom (motor hum or spaceship) : ? ;wooo (wind) : ? ;woo-woo-woo (siren) : ? ;woosh (wind, fast object) : ? ;zap! : ? ;zip (zipper) : ? :;zip (something going fast) :: ? ;zzt! (electric shock) : ? =Other Resources= Please link to the opposite page here, and delete this line. If this is English-Spanish, the link should go to Español-Inglés. The name of the page should be in the language of the first language. This is recommended because opposite pages may have different information. Also, it encourages more contribution.